


The Long Road Home

by sherrllocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrllocked/pseuds/sherrllocked
Summary: It's been two months since everything happened on that dreadful Island.  Baker Street was back in order but there was one thing missing, well two - John and Rosie Watson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing little parent!lock ficlets on tumblr [here](http://hushwatson.tumblr.com/post/156218172209/since-john-and-rosie-had-moved-back-to-221b) and [here](http://hushwatson.tumblr.com/post/156172912204/sherlock-was-sitting-at-the-table-working-on-an) and thought I might write a proper story out of it. Warning some things may change.

It’s been two months since everything happened on that awful island and one month since Baker Street has been put back together, it could have been done quicker by Mycroft’s men alone, but Sherlock and John were involved in every aspect and wanted to make sure things were done right.  By the end of the month, you couldn’t tell a bomb had detonated in the flat.

For the most part, life at Baker Street had settled back into its regular routine, with one glaring absence – John and Rosie Watson.  Though they were there on almost a daily basis, John was still staying at his place and still not getting enough sleep from what Sherlock could gather as the man now sat in his chair napping.  He had sat down with a book when Rosie laid down for her nap up in John’s old room.  Sherlock had purchased a cot and a changing table and even though it was a tight fit, it had been one of his better ideas because it meant both Watsons spent more time at Baker Street, but eventually John would always leave to go home.

Sherlock wondered why and wondered how to bring it up.  John was surely more comfortable here and Rosie loved it, Sherlock didn’t know why John continued to torture himself by going home each evening.  As he sat listening to the static on the monitor he was making a list of ideas in his head of how to bring John back to Baker Street for good.

Rosie had been sleeping about an hour and John about the same length of time and Sherlock was still no closer to an answer on how to bring John home.  Just then, Mrs. Hudson popped her head in the flat and took survey of the situation.  She quietly made her way to the kitchen to join Sherlock.

“Seems like everything is back to normal here.” She said quietly.

“Almost,” Sherlock hummed.  “If I could only figure a way to have John move back in.  He’s not happy in his flat, but I don’t know how to be more obvious that he and Rosie are more than welcome here.  I mean I put a cot and changing table up in his room for crying out loud and there is plenty of space here for them and I’ve even baby proofed and have been keeping things tidy.”

“You should ask him Sherlock.  Maybe he doesn’t realise that’s why you’ve gone to all the trouble.”

“And if he says no?”

She reached out and placed a hand over his, “he didn’t say no the first time, I doubt he’ll say no a second time.  Baker Street is his home and he misses it.  Why do you think he comes every day when he can?”

Sherlock pondered her statement a moment.  She was correct and it was the logical assumption, but Sherlock was afraid to get his hopes up because if John said yes, there was so much more he wanted.  He wanted to do it right, with them together as they should be and he was still unclear about John’s true feelings towards him. 

There had been moments here of late where a lingering touch lasted a bit too long or he’d catch John staring at him, but he was usually holding Rosie.  He was just unsure and it was like Mrs. Hudson said, John was here every single day when the time afforded, why would he do that if something wasn’t happening between them?  He would have to think about this some more and rationalize if the risk was worth taking.

“Well dear, you look like you have some thinking to do, I’ll leave you to it.”  She stood to take here leave.

“Mrs. Hudson, thank you, you’ve been an immense help.  I was wondering, are you free tonight?  Perhaps you could sit with Rosie so I could take John out to dinner, get him out of the house for once without it being work or case related?”

“I’d be happy to dear, just let me know when you’re ready to leave.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock plans for a dinner away from Baker Street without Rosie. Will John say yes?

About half an hour later as Sherlock was examining a slide, he heard Rosie begin to stir.  He looked up and saw that John was still asleep and hurried quietly up the stairs to get her before she woke John, only he forgot to turn the monitor off.  He found her standing in her cot holding onto the side and her favourite bee blanket, softly babbling to herself.

“Good afternoon little one.” He greeted her as he pulled her from her cot and laid her on the changing table.  “Let’s get you sorted and then we can go downstairs and wake your daddy.”  Rosie clapped her hands and cooed.

 

Downstairs John himself woke, to find the novel sliding off his chest onto his lap.  He stretched and looked around finding no sign of Sherlock which was odd until he heard the conversation through the baby monitor.

 

“What do you say, shall we put a new outfit on you?  This one’s a bit damp.” Sherlock said as he gingerly removed the slept in garment and got a new one ready.

He continued on, talking to her like they were having a conversation, “Do you like it here Rosie?  What would you think about it becoming your home?”  Rosie gurgled and clapped her hands together.

“You like that idea, do you?” Sherlock asked her and she answered with a happy coo this time.

“Good, now all I have to do is find a way to convince your daddy to move back here.” By this time he had finished snapping the last button on her outfit and picked her up.

 

Meanwhile, John was downstairs shocked at the conversation he had just overheard and quickly settled in his chair again and pretended to be sleeping.  As he sat there with his eyes closed feigning sleep, he couldn’t believe it.  Sherlock wanted them to move in to 221b, he wasn’t put off by the direction in which John’s life had taken with a new baby and he seemed to actually enjoy spending time with Rosie, they were there enough, but living with a baby full time was completely different and he wasn’t sure if Sherlock realised what that entailed.

He lost his train of thought as he heard Sherlock breeze through the door with Rosie, quietly murmuring to her, “Maybe we can let your daddy sleep a little more, put him in a better mood so he’ll agree to dinner. So how about we get your bottle ready?”

She clapped her hands together and gurgled happily at Sherlock and John was struck at the change in the pair of them, Sherlock being so helpful with Rosie and Rosie, not the cranky infant she used to be.  Things had definitely changed for the better in the last two months.  He continued pretending he was sleeping and it wasn’t until Sherlock sat down on the sofa with Rosie feeding her, that he finally stirred, pretending to wake for the first time.

He stretched and looked over to where Sherlock sat with Rosie and smiled and said, “Hey,” reaching down and picking the book up and closing it and putting it on the stand, he stood and stretched again. “I can take her so you can get back to your slides.”

Sherlock hummed and shook his head.  “No, I’m fine and Rosie’s comfortable, did you enjoy your nap?”

John smiled, “Yes I did, I guess it’s catching up with me, all the running around and back and forth.  I haven’t done that in quite some time.  It was nice.”  It was something he’d only admit to Sherlock.  “I think I’ll make some tea, would you like a cuppa?”

“That would be nice, thank you John,” he looked down at Rosie who had finished half of her bottle and winked, it was now or never.  “John…” He waited for John to answer him back so he knew he was listening.

“Yes Sherlock, I do remember how you take your tea,” John said teasingly.

“No, it’s not that.  I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go to Angelo’s for dinner.  Mrs. Hudson stopped up earlier and suggested we should get out for a bit and that she’d be happy to sit with Rosie.”   There.  The question had been asked and now all he had to do was wait for a response.

John stuck his head around the corner and looked at Sherlock.  “That sounds like a fine idea, as long as Mrs. Hudson doesn’t mind.”

“Why would she John?  She’s the one that suggested it.”

“Then it’s ok, with me,” he said smiling.   “Tea’s done, back in a sec.”

Sherlock smiled down at Rosie and pulled the empty bottle from her mouth.  He smiled and winked at her and quietly whispered, “your daddy said yes!”

Rosie just giggled and burped as Sherlock sat her up and rubbed her back.

By this time, John had returned with their tea and set it on the coffee table and took Rosie from Sherlock, giving her a great big hug and kiss.  “What time did you want to go?”

Sherlock checked the time, it was half four.  “Does six work for you?  I need a shower and Mrs. Hudson said she was available all evening and we always have a table waiting for us at Angelo’s as you’re well aware so no need to call ahead.”

“Six sounds good to me.  Would you mind if I went home and showered and changed too?’

Sherlock frowned, but covered it quickly, “Didn’t you leave an extra outfit or two here for emergencies?  Just use the shower here and use one of those, it will save you the hassle of running across town and possibly getting stuck in traffic.”

“That’s a good idea, then why don’t you go have your shower a while and then I’ll take a quick one.”

“I will do that after we finish our tea.”

“Of course.”  John said as he put Rosie in her chair and got her some toys to play with so he could enjoy his cup of tea as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their dinner date, what do they figure out?

It wasn’t long until they were going over the list of what to do in an emergency with Rosie when Mrs. Hudson practically shoed them out the door.  “Really boys, I’ve taken care of babies before and everything turned out fine.  Now off you get and have a good time.  Rosie and I will be fine and I promise to call if we aren’t.”

John gave one last kiss to Rosie’s forehead and told her to behave for Mrs. Hudson to which she babbled and gurgled _I'll be fine daddy now go on your date_  and John thanked Mrs. Hudson yet again while Sherlock let Rosie grasp his finger and coo her good bye to him.

 

It may have taken several minutes more than anticipated, but soon they were on their way walking to Angelo’s since the evening was mild.  Sherlock could tell John was a bit apprehensive leaving Rosie alone for the evening since this had been the first time he’d ever done so outside of work or a case.  Sherlock guessed he didn’t want to make it a habit, yet he knew John needed some time away just for him.

They received their normal greeting at Angelo’s – “Sherlock, John, let me take you to your table.” Angelo announced to the whole restaurant and all eyes were on them. John felt a bit self-conscious, it had been so long since he’d been out without a baby in tow.

“May I get you your usual bottle of wine and garlic bread?”  Sherlock nodded, that would be a wonderful idea.  He’d need a bit of loosening up if he was going to ask John to move back home tonight.

Angelo disappeared to the back and John and Sherlock sat there in a bit of silence.  “Thank you for this suggestion.”

“Ah, but we should be thanking Mrs. Hudson, after all it was her idea.”

“Yes, remind me on the way home to stop and pick her up a bouquet of flowers.”

Sherlock smiled and nodded and in the meantime, Angelo had returned with the garlic bread and the wine.  He filled both their glasses.  “I see you two are out without Miss Rosie, she’s doing well I take it?”

“Yes,” John piped up, “She’s at home enjoying a nice quiet evening with Mrs. Hudson while the two of us get out for a nice quiet evening.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but notice how John had said home instead of at Baker Street, maybe there was a slim possibility that John was feeling the same and shared the same desire of wanting to return to Baker Street himself.

Angelo continued, “It’s always nice to get out every now and then for some alone time, especially in the early stages, get Miss Rosie used to other folks so she’s not fussy when you have to leave for a bit when she’s older.”

John blushed, Angelo of course was treating this like a date and the hallmark candle was even in place and lit, when did that happen? “Shall I bring you to the usual or something new tonight?”

Sherlock announced he’d have his usual and John optioned for the shrimp alfredo, he felt like a change tonight.”

“Certainly boys,” and with that Angelo was heading back to the kitchen to place their order.

John looked up at Sherlock and took a sip of his wine, he needed some liquid courage.  “So, a nice dinner out on the town at Mrs. Hudson’s suggestion?”

“I certainly don’t know what you mean John and it was her idea.”

“I’m sure it was, but I saw your face when I referred to Baker Street as home.”  He took another sip and hoped he wasn’t about to ruin dinner.  “Sherlock is there something you wanted to ask me?”

Sherlock picked up his glass and took a deep pull trying not to choke on it, it seemed somehow John was on to him and then he remembered the monitor and how John appeared to be sleeping when he came down with Rosie.  The man who is always first to notice Rosie stirring over the monitor.  He must have heard their entire conversation.

“You were listening to our conversation when I went to get Rosie from her nap, hence the supposed slip about Baker Street being home.”

John reached across the table and took Sherlock’s hand.  “Sherlock, Baker Street is and always will be home for me.  I just didn’t know if a baby figured into the equation.”

“She’s part of you John and will always have a home at Baker Street.”  Sherlock managed to say as he was trying to memorize how John’s hand felt in his, so warm and real, better than he could have ever imagined.

John considered his answer but knew there was more to it than that.  If he moved in now as things were, John and Rosie would outgrow the tiny room at the top of the stairs in under a year, if that.  John had never been good at making his feelings clear and her had really botched them when it came to Sherlock with the whole _not gay_ business, but he was bisexual and very attracted to and in love with Sherlock and after the past few years, he felt positive Sherlock felt the same way. 

“Sherlock, I think there’s something else we’re overlooking.  The space.  Rosie and I would be sort of cramped in my old room and I’m not sure how…”

“You can move into my room,” Sherlock blurted out without any pretense of warning.

John looked shocked that it didn’t take Sherlock to offer and just then Angelo had returned with their meals.  “Is everything ok boys?”

“Yes, everything’s fine.  More than fine actually.” John announced.

Sherlock simply smiled, pleased that he could still surprise John Watson.

When Angelo took his leave again, John looked up at Sherlock, “You know it’s not going to be as easy as me just moving into your bedroom.  There’s a lot of things that are going to have to happen.  First I have to sell my place and…”

Sherlock waved his hand, “We have all the time in the world to figure it out, plus if we need to enlist the British government, we have Mycroft.  Our friends will be delirious, they’ve think we’ve been shagging for years, they probably assumed your marriage was a midlife crisis, and Mrs. Hudson will be over the moon.  Now let’s enjoy our first night out as a couple.”

 

That’s what they did, they talked very little of the specifics and decided tonight they would give it a trail run.  See how Rosie would sleeping overnight and Baker Street and see how thigs would proceed between John and Sherlock.  The finished the bottle of wine and their dinners and Sherlock opted for the tiramisu for dessert which he allowed John to have a few bites since Angelo gave them extra.  In the end, John ended up leaving a generous tip since Angelo never accepted money for their check and they found themselves walking the long way back to Baker Street through the park.

John chuckled as Sherlock laced his gloved hand into John’s, “Only the pair of us could take this long to figure out our attraction to each other.”

“Oh John, I don’t think it took us that long to figure that out, it took us this long to act on it and you know, I don’t think I would want it any other way.”

“I have to agree with you on that, we’ve been through the worst you can go through – several times at that and survived – the rest should be smooth sailing.”

They were passing a flower stand and John stopped to pick up Mrs. Hudson a nice bouquet of colourul spring flowers.

They continued walking and talking about some of the changes they’d have to make at the flat and before they knew it they found themselves on the stoop of 221b and John stepped up on his tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock’s lips.  “Shall we go tell Mrs. Hudson the good news?

All Sherlock could do was nod his head and touch his lips where John’s lips had been previously.  Tonight was the beginning of a whole new chapter of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading. As always kudos and comments are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the walk back, John felt like he was walking on air but he was also unsettled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going to be a smooth transition, the boys still have some issues to work through.

The rest of the walk back, John felt like he was walking on air but he was also unsettled.  It occurred to him that they needed to talk things through a bit more.  Christ, had they just decided to share a bed together?  Not that that was a problem for John, on the contrary it’s what he wanted, but they couldn’t just jump into bed and not discuss any of the terrible things that had happened in the past few months, years even.

He kept the light heartedness going until they gave Mrs. Hudson her flowers and explained that John and Rosie would be moving back into Baker Street as soon as possible, to which Mrs. Hudson winked and said, “Tonight may as well be the night because I put her down for the evening.  She could barely keep her eyes open and I didn’t know how much longer you two would be and it would be such a shame to wake her John.”

John nodded and thanked her, it was only half nine, but it was late for little Rosie.  Thank goodness for all the extra things he kept for her at Baker Street.  They showed Mrs. Hudson out and thanked her again and she said it was no trouble at all, anytime they needed a sitter, just ask.  They both laughed and thanked her again and wished her a good evening.

When John closed the door, Sherlock asked if he’d like some tea since it was still rather early.

John agreed and looked quizzically at Sherlock.  He was up to something.  He followed Sherlock into the kitchen and watched as he clicked the kettle on and got the mugs ready.

“What’s this then?”  John asked.

“I know you have some issues you feel we need to discuss before this can be right for you and now seems like the opportune moment.” Sherlock said as the kettle clicked off and he poured their tea.

“How did you know?”

“You got quiet on the way back from Angelo’s after we purchased the flowers, even though you tried to remain as though nothing was on your mind.”

Leave it to Sherlock to know when there was something pressing on John’s mind.  He picked his cup of tea up and headed towards their chairs.  “Come on, we may as well start to discuss it now, but it’s not all going to be resolved in one evening.”

“I know John and I guess the fault lies with me because I should have brought it up sooner.”

John nearly dropped his cup of tea, but somehow luckily sat it and himself down before falling over at Sherlock’s admission.  He took a breath and began, “It doesn’t only lie with you Sherlock, it lies with me too.  I did and said some pretty awful things to you after Mary’s death and I’ve never apologised and here you are willing to overlook and take me back without a second thought about what happened.”

Sherlock’s eyes went wide, “John, you had every reason to be angry with me.  I betrayed your trust by pretending to be dead for two years and then pushed you into a marriage you didn’t really want when I got back because I was an arrogant arse and I thought that’s what you really wanted.  I misread or ignored, still not quite sure which, all the tells that should have told me who and what Mary was, but did so because I thought you were happy and that’s all I wanted and you still were letting me be part of your life.”  He stopped and took a sip of his tea.

“I should have come to you back then, I wasn’t a hundred percent sure how you felt until your Best Man’s speech and then it was too late to do a thing about it.” John said, “Then we wouldn’t be in this mess now.”

“Nonsense, the mess is over, it’s the cleaning up we need to work on,” Sherlock replied, “so that you can be ok with this, with us.” Sherlock said waving his hand between them.

John cleared his throat and nodded, trying not to let the tears fall, “But how can you forgive what I’ve done?  I called you a right bastard and worse, told you I’d rather have anyone in the world other than you and beat you enough to hospitalise you.”

“Let’s be fair, that last one, I did to myself.  I was already in a world of hurt from the drugs I was using and while you did hit me a few times, we both know that wasn’t the only reason I ended up in that hospital.  I wanted to catch Smith in his sick demented game and I’m sorry I used you and your grief like that.  I know we can never pretend those things didn’t happen, but I think we both know how truly sorry we are for driving each other to those extremes.  Really, if you look at it now, we’ve been through the utter worst more than several times and survived together, we can get through anything together.  I’m not saying it’s going to be easy but if we start like we should have been all along, I think we can make it.  Just be open and honest with each other.  Also, if you think therapy would help us I would be open to that suggestion as long as it’s with Ella, we all know what happened with the last therapist you picked.”

They both let out a small chuckle.  “You’re really serious about all that you just said?”

“Yes John, you know how I hate to repeat myself.”

“Ok, the I guess it’s decided, but what about the sleeping arrangements?”

“My bed is certainly big enough to accommodate us both, if you were to sleep upstairs in Rosie’s room, you would only confuse her since she is used to sleeping by herself and the sofa is out for you due to your leg and shoulder, and you know how my sleeping patterns are, so the answer seems clear.”

“I just…”

“John, nothing will happen before the time is right.  If we end up in each other’s arms for comfort so be it, but nothing else will happen until you and I are both ready to take that step.  I give you my word.”

John nodded, accepting Sherlock’s answer.

“Besides, maybe I can get you to get some real rest now, that you’re home.  Come, grab the monitor and let’s get some sleep, it’s been a few long weeks and I honestly don’t know how you’ve been doing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
